An interesting day with George
by BlondeLunaa
Summary: Oneshot. Ginny is bored and goes to visit her brother George. Ginny and Harry are expecting their first baby and haven't told the rest of the family yet. When at George's, he accidently discovers her secret. Rating T to be safe. Harry/Ginny and George/Angelina


This fanfic takes plays just a few days after Ginny and Harry found out they are expecting their first child, they haven't told the family yet.

Ginny POV

Ginny was bored. Harry was off to work, Teddy was by his grandmother, all her friends were working and now that she had learned that she was pregnant she wasn't allowed to play quidditch anymore.

Suddenly she had an idea, she could go to Diagon Alley. Glad that she finally had something to do she went upstairs to get her stuff. When she got everything she stepped into the fireplace, grapped some floo powder and shouted 'the Leaky Cauldron'.

When she stepped out of the fireplace she walked to the Alley.  
>'Hmm, were should I go now?' she thought. Her eyes fell on the quidditch shop and she walked to the shop.<p>

After half an hour spent in the shop she went out because people started to recognise her, so she walked to the joke shop of George.

When she was in the shop she walked to the desk in the back of the shop were George usually sat. But instead of George she saw Angelina, George's wife, they were married just a few months ago.

'Hey Ginny, how are you?' Angelina greeted.

'Hey Angelina, I'm fine' she smiled before she added 'how are you?'

'Same here, are you looking for George? He's upstairs in the apartment'.

'Ok, thanks!' Ginny said. She walked to the stairs, which led to the apartment were George and Angelina lived. When she arrived by the door she knocked.

'Come in!' she heard George yell.

She opened the door and walked inside.  
>'Hey George, where are you?' she said.<p>

'I'm in the kitchen' he called back. She walked to the kitchen.

'Hey Gin' he said when he saw her. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine, how about you?' she asked.

'Me too' he smiled. 'Have you already eaten?' he asked.

'No not yet' she said.

'Good, you can join me then' he grinned. She smiled and set the table while George mad the food.

A few minutes later they were eating.  
>'So, where did you come for?' George asked her.<p>

'No reason actually, I was bored, so I thought let's go to Diagon Alley'.

'O, ok' he smirked.

'Fancy a drink?' George asked when they were done eating.

'Yeah, sure'.

'Ok' and he got the Firewhiskey. 'Here ya go' he said when he put the Firewhiskey in front of her.

'Thanks' she said. She was just about to take a sip when she realised that she was pregnant and wasn't supposed to drink alcohol. She quickly set the Firewhiskey back on the table.

'What? Why aren't you drinking it? Is something wrong with it?' George asked and he raised his eyebrows

'No, there's nothing wrong with it' she said while she felt her head become red.

'Well, why aren't you drinking it then? You never turn Firewhiskey down'.

She felt her head become redder, if that was even possible. 'Shit, how am I getting away with this' she thought.

'I .. uhm, well you see .. I'm .. ' she began.

'Yes?' he asked, looking confused.

She sighted, she getting away with it anymore, she had to tell him.  
>'I'm pregnant' she said and looked down, suddenly afraid that her brother would go mad at her or Harry.<p>

There was a silence, a very long silence. After a while Ginny looked up and saw that George was still sitting at the table, his mouth hung open and he stared at her still flat stomach.

'You're pregnant? That's great! Percy own Bill, Charlie and me 10 galleons!' he said while he grinned.

She smiled, happy that her brother was happy for her.

'So, have you told anyone yet?' he asked her.

'Well obviously Harry knows and Fleur knows, she helped me find out'.  
>'And now you know too'.<p>

George nodded and asked 'so how far along are you?'

'Well, we haven't been to St. Mungo's yet, because, well you know, with me and Harry being a bit to famous, if we did the whole world would know before the family'.

George nodded, he knew how irritating Ginny and Harry found it to be recognised by everyone.

'I just found out a few days ago, but I think I'm like two months along'.

'So in seven months or so I'm going to be a uncle again!' George said. 'I wonder if you get a boy or a girl, I mean a boy would be cooler because Bill has two girls already!'

Ginny grinned and said 'we'll see!'

'When are you and Harry planning on telling the rest of the family?' he asked.

'Harry thinks we should tell this Sunday, because the whole family knows in one time then'.

'And what do you think?'

'I guess I don't really care, I mean we know everyone will be thrilled, except Ron, Harry thinks Ron is going to kill him'.

George grinned. 'Yeah, he probably isn't too happy to hear that his best friend got his little sister knocked up'.

Ginny grinned too. 'Yeah, he probably isn't. I only don't know what mum will say though. I hope she isn't mad or something'.

'Why would she be mad? I mean you are married for three years know'.

'Yes, but I'm still just twenty-three and Harry's twenty-four. We are the youngest in the family, and only Bill has children and he's the oldest'.

George it his lip, his sister had a point.  
>'Ok, you have a point there, but you forget that mum loves Harry, she couldn't be mad at you two'.<p>

Ginny smiled and said 'well, we'll see Sunday then'.

'Ok, I guess I should go back to work now' he said.

'Yeah, I go home then' and they stood up. 'O, by the way, will you not tell anyone else? I want it to be a surprise' she said.

'All right, I see you Sunday then' they hugged and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. 'And tell Harry congratulations as well' he said.

She smiled and said 'yeah, I'll do that!'

They walked downstairs, and said once again goodbye.

Ginny walked to the pub and flood home. It had been an interesting day.

The end :)  
>Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think!<br>I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. English isn't my real language.


End file.
